Supernatural Love
by FaxlastsForever
Summary: Max and Iggy move to Austin thinking they're the only ones with special powers. Then they meet others who are just like them. Before they know it, Max and Fang start to fall for each other, but one day someone from Max's horrible past shows up. Max can't ever forget about her horrifying past now, and she can't hide or keep it a secret now.
1. Max

Hey I'm Emily! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on the reviews. Please review though! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story like some ideas, plots, and constructive criticism. R&R! :D

The moonlight reflected off his face, his black hair blended in with the cold dark night. I stared into his black obsidian eyes, "Nick, don't go." I pleaded desperately. He took my hand and kissed it. My eyes welled with tears as he took a step away from me. "Bye Max." He called as he disappeared into the night. I reached out, only to touch air. He's gone. He-

I shot up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. What kind of dream was that? How come ever since I've moved to Austin, Texas, I kept dreaming of this guy called Nick? I shook my head trying to get rid of the dream. It's just a dream. JUST a dream I reminded myself. I tore off my sweaty sheets and hopped out of bed. What shall I do today? I thought.

Today is my second day in Austin. I have a brother named Iggy and a mom. Iggy is blind, but I love him lots. He's my brother and my best friend. We live in a red brick house on James Patterson Street. So far I love it here, but who knows if I'll still love it here in Austin, once school starts. I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and barged into Iggy's room.

"IGGY," I screamed in his ear, "WAKE UPPP!" Iggy groaned and slapped me on the arm.

"Go away Max, no one wants you here." I chuckled and dragged a shirtless Iggy out of bed.

"We're going running whether you like it or not. So put on a shirt and sneakers." Iggy picked up the nearest item and hurled it at me. I expertly dodged it and ran out the door.

"Mommm! Iggy threw a-"

"Fineee I'll go running! Sheesh Max. Calm down!"

(a/n: I made this human MR fanfiction a little different from most cliché ones. You might be wondering how? YOU"LL SEEEE :D just keep reading)

Iggy rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I actually agreed to this!" My brother was about to race the Maximum Martinez Ride.

" I'll go easy on you, REALLY easy on you." I offered with an angelic look on my face.

Iggy grumbled something to him and yelled that he got a 5 minute head start. When I shouted go, Iggy took off sprinting. He sprinted down our street and took a left. I grinned to myself; I'll still win no matter how fast Iggy runs. Why, you might be asking me? I'll reply that I have super speedy skills. (LOL ALLITERATION)

OMG! Super speedy skills? That's so cool! Yes, it is in fact, very cool. I was born with this supernatural skill. I can run really fast, walk uber fast, and basically do anything really fast.

What about Iggy? Ah yes, Iggy. Iggy also has a power. He can see the future. Not exactly see the future since he's blind, but he can think the future. Iggy just has to concentrate in his brain on a specific person or environment, and he'll see the future just as it is. If someone does something to alter the future, Iggy won't see that.

"I'm in!" I shouted and took off. I rocketed off the sidewalk pass trees, bushes, and houses. I couldn't see anything too clearly because I was going too fast. Iggy's figure got bigger by the second.

Iggy whirled his head around and shouted, "OH CRAP! I thought I was running fast."

Not fast enough! I thought as I flew past Iggy. Iggy groaned.

I love running, not just because I'm good at it, but because running is simple. Simple is something you don't find much in this world. When you're 2, life is simple. When you're 16, things aren't so simple anymore. You get school pressure, friendship problems, guy problems, and many other problems. But I'm trying to put my horrible past behind me and start a fresh new start in Austin. I shuddered at the thought of my past; I will never be like that ever in my life. _Monster_, the word rang in my head as I beat Iggy to the park.


	2. The Park

Aww Stunningfire, lol. ONLY PERSON TO REVIEW! Ily c:

WAHH only one review? This makes me very sad well…CHAPTER 2 anyways

Iggy arrived at the park huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath. His shirt was drenched with sweat, whereas mine was barely moist. I grinned, thinking of evil plans I could do to Iggy. Hmmm…Let's troll him!

"Iggy! Let's go play soccer!"

"What? N-no way!" Iggy panted, "We just ran like a mile, and I'm really tired, so can we rest?"

I shrugged, "Ok, your loss."

I took off for the soccer field. Darn it! 3 kids were already there. Maybe they'll let me play with them.

**~FANG POV~**

"PASS!" I yelled to my sister, Ella. Ella whirled around and expertly kicked me the ball. I dribbled the ball up the field, ready to score. My hair whipped around my face as I sprinted faster and faster. Come one Fang, I encouraged myself, the ball is all yours.

"Feeling excited, are ya!" Ella hollered, "Well not for long! Nudge, get him!"

Nudge, my other sister, tried, and epically failed, to steal the ball away from me. No one, I mean no one, can beat the fantastic Fang.

"Oh I see, Fang is feeling cocky now!" Ella smirked; she knows I hate it when she does that!

"Stop it Ella!" I glared.

It's so annoying when Ella reads my feelings. Uh yes, she can read people's feelings. My power is-BAM! I got knocked into the grass by Nudge, due to my lack of concentration and focus. I averted my eyes back on the soccer ball, run run run, and now steal! Nudge, too sly to be tricked, juke the ball around me and kept running down the field. I, on the other hand, got a face full of grass. Again? I wanted to stomp my foot and whine, but that would be copying my prissy sisters.

"BOO YAH!" Nudge screamed, "I got a goal! Haha Fang, in yo face! And you were the one that thought you were good at soccer? Well get a look at these amazing legs! Actually don't, I haven't shaved them in like, 2 weeks! Eww, they're hairy like a gorilla! Gorillas are actually really smart! Did you know that? They can count, and maybe even braid my hair! ZOMG I want to learn how to fishtail, so cool! Then I can-"

"SHUTT UPPP!" I shouted, geez that girl can talk.

Nudge pouted, "That's not very nice Fang. Didn't you learn that in kindergarten? ZOMGG kinder was so frickin fun! All we did was color, and color, and more-OMPFFTTTTTTT!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, and gave her the most menacing glare I could muster. Nudge just smiled innocently and gently pulled my hand away. I rolled my eyes and went to go pick the ball out of the net.

I wanted to turn invisible and give Nudge a great scare, but we're not allowed to use our powers in public. I have the ability to blend in with my surroundings. In other words, turn invisible or disappear. Nudge is a hacking queen and a camera. She can hack into any firewall in a matter of seconds, and Nudge can memorize anything she sees. So useful for tests! Just memorize your notes! Ella, Nudge, and I are very careful about using our powers in public. If anyone finds out, then who knows what they'll do to us. They might think we're aliens and try to kill us, or spread the word and get rich from the press. Yup, there's nobody like us. We're 3 unique kids.

"Hey Fang, there's a girl standing under the tree over there, and she kind of looks like she wants to join. Should I ask her? "Ella looked at me for permission.

I nodded, loving the role of being the oldest sibling.

"Nudge! Come with us." Nudge scampered over as we made our way over to the girl.

I sucked in my breath. My heart rate sped up, and my palms got sweaty. This girl is BEATUIFUL. She also falls under the category of hot, cute, sexy, and pretty all wrapped in one! Ok…steady fang, steady. It's just a girl, nothing too special about her. But why am I falling so fast for her when I could get any girl I want? I don't believe "love at first sight", because that's just a cheesy pick up line, but is it true?

She was obviously new here. I know everyone that comes to the park, but this is the first time I've ever seen her. I swear, but why is it, that once we were face to face, her eyes widened like she's seen me before?

**~MAX POV~**

HOLY GUACOMOLE! My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when I saw the guy walking towards me. This is the EXACT guy in my dreams, same black hair and the same dreamy mysterious black eyes. Ok, truth time, this dude is really uber cute and hot. I blushed as he stared at me.

Stop it Max, don't fall for him. You know what happens when you start obsessing over a guy. My heart choked just thinking of my ex boyfriend, Dylan. I put so much trust in him, I opened up to him, but he threw my trust away. I was so innocent and stupid back then, but not anymore.

I've changed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make my day and I'll write faster! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with a cherry on top? ~FaxlastsForever**


	3. Max's House

I really want to thank **Midnight-Rose4563** for reviewing and adding my story to her favorite list. You don't know how much you made my day. THANKS! :D

**Daughter of Hades99**also reviewed too! Thanks it was really funny.

And of course… **Stunningfire**You make my day as always. :D

**THANKS EVERYONE! And please review, because I only got 4. which depresses me. :P**

**Ok whatever, story time. Enjoy, and as always…REVIEW!**

"Hi! Are you new around here? My name is Ella. What about you?"

"Max." I smiled. Ella seems really nice. A girl with mocha colored skin started talking,

"Cool name! I'm Nudge. My real name is Monique, but my friends started calling me Nudge; it stuck. So tell me about yourself, Max! What do you like to do? I like talking, texting, umm," Nudge seemed to think for a minute, "OH! I love shopping, chatting with my girlies, and, hehe boys!" Nudge wiggled her eyebrows as she said boys.

Ok seriously, boys again? Even though I moved all the way from California, Dylan seems to be haunting me everywhere I go. I can't get away from him! I sighed,

"Boys are stupid." I announced. Not slightly caring that a guy was standing right in front of me. "You might be best friends with them, but they pull a stupid move and ask you out. You decide to be even more stupid and say yes. Then he goes behind your back and cheats on you with a girl that has bigger nungas or something. Nope," I popped the p, "Guys are idiots."

There was silence, then Nudge piped up, "Max, I think you just had a bad past. Don't let your past affect how you judge guys. Guys are pretty cool, like for example, Fang. He's cool."

I looked at Fang, and Fang looked at me. He smirked and finally spoke, "I'm Fang."

I rolled my eyes while marveling at the sound of his voice. His name is Fang? Well that's not weird AT ALL. (note sarcasm) I stared deep into Fang's eyes. He looked exactly like they boy from my dream, except his name was Fang, not Nick. At least now I know I wasn't dreaming about Fang, which would be totes awk. I smiled in relief, but couldn't stop the nagging feeling that was telling me Fang was Nick.

"So where do you live? We could stop by your house and show you around the neighborhood." Ella offered.

"Thanks! That would be great. I live on James Patterson Street. My house is the red bric-"

"ZOMG! We do too! You must be the family that moved into the red brick house on our left! We live right next to each other! This is sooooo exciting. We can hang out with each other all the time. Don't ya'll have a swimming pool or something? How big is it?"

I laughed, "Our swimming pool is big. Ya'll should come over some time."

Nudge was about to start on another of her rants, but got interrupted by Iggy.

"MAX! There you are. You know how hard it was to find you?" Iggy grabbed my arm and reached for my hand, making sure it was me.

Fang tensed up slightly and slightly frowned at Iggy. Ella was staring at Iggy, like staring staring. Oh my gosh, looks like somebody has a crush on my brother! Ella saw me smirking at her and quickly looked at the ground, blushing. And also, did Fang just tense up? For what reason?

"This is Iggy, he's my brother." I introduce Iggy.

Iggy smiled and waved. Everyone glanced at each other confused. Oh I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. I crumbled on to the ground clutching my stomach and howling with laughter. Soon, my sides ached from laughter.

I stood up and wiped away my tears, "Iggy, 4 o'clock."

Iggy was not waving to Ella, Nudge, or Fang. He was waving at a bench. Since none of them had said anything yet, he couldn't locate them.

"Oh," Iggy replied sheepishly, "Hey I'm Iggy. I'm blind, but please don't treat me any different than you would treat Max. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm not capable of anything."

"Except for waving at a bench!" I giggled.

Iggy rolled his eyes and simply stated, "See how immature my little sister can be?"

"I'm not little." I pouted, "So anyways. Do ya'll want to come over to our house right now? We can go swimming in my pool. Then afterwards my mom can bake some cookies for us."

"Sounds great!" Ella nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on let's go! Last one there is a rotten egg." Nudge took off running.

Oh too easy, I thought. I let everyone get in front of me, and I slowly started jogging. I passed Ella, then Nudge. I sped up a little more and easily took on Iggy. Not even panting yet, I caught up with Fang. He was panting, trying to wipe the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead. I smirked and shouted,

"Heyy Fangles! Oh look who's in front of you now?" I laughed at his shocked expression and sped ahead.

"Don't call me Fangles. I'll catch up to you later, Maxie!"

"Don't call me Maxie!"

"Well don't call me Fangles, ok?"

I frowned, "No way Fangles."

He smirked, "Then I get to call you Maxie."

"Whatever."

Once I got to my house, I had to wait 3 whole minutes before Fang arrived, then Iggy, Nudge, and Ella.

They were panting and Ella whined, "I have a cramp!"

Iggy laughed, "Oh ya, me too."

Ella automatically started blushing. Ooh she is so into Iggy. I casually sauntered up to Ella.

"So you like my brother, huh?"

Ella's ears burned with a bright red color and suddenly became interested in my Nike shoes. "N-no I don't. I mean I-Iggy is cute, but I don't like him…" She trailed off staring dreamily at Iggy.

"Uh huh, suuure."

Suddenly I got a very great idea. I grinned evilly at Ella. Ella gulped.

To Iggy I said, "Ella thinks you're cute."

Iggy smiled brightly at Ella, "Max can you please describe this beautiful Ella to me?"

Ella giggled and flipped her hair. Too bad Iggy can't see; I snickered.

I creased my eyebrows and observed Ella more closely, "Ella has brown eyes, like chocolate brown. Dark brown hair, she's shorter than you, and overall she's incredibly pretty."

"Aww thanks Max," Ella gushed, "But you are way prettier. If only I had your slim body and hair."

I rolled my eyes.

"I agree, Max is pretty." Fang smirked.

Nudge and Ella squealed.

"ZOMG! Fang thinks you're prettyyyyy! You and Fang would totes be a cute couple. Ella and Iggy would also be a cute couple. Awww you guys are all matched up with somebody! I don't have anybody! I'm going to be the lonely grandma knitting on the porch, watching over my 43 cats!"

Nudge looked so sad, I just had to cheer her up, "Don't say that Nudge. You're really pretty too. One day a guy perfect for you, will ask you out."

Nudge brightened almost automatically. "Thanks Max."

I sighed with relief. It doesn't take much to cheer her up, but I couldn't stop thinking about Nudge talking about how Fang and I would be a cute couple. Would we? I mean me and Fang? Oh gosh, was I actually considering Fang? NO WAY! I am NOT dating anybody, defiantly not so soon. Plus I haven't even had time to heal from Dylan yet. It was as if Nudge could read my mind and she whispered so only I could hear,

"I think Fang really likes you. He has a good taste for girls, except for the last girl he dated named Lissa. She was too clingy, so he broke up with her. But seriously Max, just move on from your past and embrace the present. Fang is not like all the other guys. He'll care about you lov-"

Before Nudge could finish the wicked 4 letter word, I cut her short by asking everyone what they wanted to do. In my head I was thinking:

_Sorry Nudge, I will never forget my past._

Ella wanted to see my room, so I lead her and Nudge upstairs. Iggy and Fang went off to do something else.

My room was painted baby blue, because apparently baby blue color helps you sleep better. My bed was a regular size bed with a checker pattern. In the corner I had placed a bean bag and a desk. My desk was cluttered with a million objects. I also had a book shelf propped up against the window. It contains the whole _Series of Unfortunate Events_, _Harry Potter_, _Twilight_, _Hunger Games_, and _The Gallagher Girls._ (A.N, there is no maximum ride series too bad. They're missing out on an incredible series!) Yes, I am a total fan of series books. My favorite is probably _Harry Potter_ or _Hunger Games_. Oh, add _The Gallagher Girls_ too.

"Ok," said Nudge sitting on my bed, "Let's be girls and gossip, any ideas?"

"Let's talk about boys," suggested Ella.

I groaned. "No let's talk about something else. Like maybe shoes?" I'm trying to compromise here!

Ella shook her head while Nudge glared at me.

"We're talking about guys."

"But there's nothing to talk about. They're stupid, weird, and gross."

"What do we like in guys? What do we like about them?"

I moaned and used my pillow to cover my ears. There's no way out of this.

Likey likey? This is a LONGG chappie, so that means more reviews? Hopefully…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

And also I hate my title for this story...can ya'll think of titles for this story? If I like it, I'll use it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I love EVERYONE who reviewed! They're awesome in every way.

FrenchFrylovesMaximumRide - *squeal* You're review was really heartwarming.

Emily the Sweetpea-thanks for the constructive criticism

Stunningfire-WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY…there's nothing to say except how much I appreciate you!

percybeth96 -Thanks for the title suggestion!

ARMADILLO76-Thank you! I try my best. XD

Midnight-Rose4563 – hehe. NO, you made MY day! Your reviews always crack me up. :D

**Can ya'll help me think of a better title for this story? If I like it, I might use it! ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

"What about you Max? Max!"

Woken up by the sound of Nudge's voice, I groaned. This isn't going to be good, did I fall asleep? Oh ya, I fell asleep in the middle of their 'What I like about guys' speech.

"WHAT!" I grumpily answered.

Nudge was clearly exasperated, "You can't just keep falling asleep in the middle of our girl talk. You have to give input too, otherwise it's not girl talk. Or I could kick you out."

"But it's my house!"

"Humph, doesn't matter much. Anyways, Ella and I have already answered what we like about guys. And while you were asleep," Nudge pointedly glared at me, "I came up with this brilliant idea that we should find guys that match, and try going out with them!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Heck no."

"Heck ya,' Ella firmly put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and yawned, "Eh whatever, I suggest we don't do that since we all know Ella likes Iggy, and vice versa. They can just go ahead and date. As for me, I don't do 'dates', or boyfriends, or 'going out'. I'll just be the lonely grandma sitting on her porch knitting, and watching my 43 cats mingle with each other."

Nudge looked horrified, "But we already planned out who you were going to date! We thought that F-"

Ella kicked Nudge's shin. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Nudge locked her lips together and smiled sheepishly at Ella. She mouthed the word sorry. Not wanting to be left out of anything, I demanded them what was going on. Ella just shook her head playfully,

"Not going to tell you Maxie!"

I growled at her and swore to myself I would figure out what was going on.

"Anyways, back on topic," Nudge said all business like, "Do you like light or dark eyes better?"

I thought about Dylan with his light eyes and Fang with his dark eyes.

"Dark,"

"Light or dark hair?"

"Umm…well that doesn't matter I guess. Dark?"

Nudge and Ella exchanged that secret smile again. Extremely agitated I asked,

"Oh my gosh, what is going ON?"

Nudge giggled and said it was nothing, but I knew it was something. Something about me and dark eyes?

**~FANG POV~**

The girls ran up the stairs to gossip. Soon it was just me and Iggy. He offered to show me his room. I agreed and bounded up the stairs. I couldn't stop thinking about Max. She was so different, athletic, and didn't try hard to impress anybody. She was sort of the 'either you like me, or get out of my face' type of girl.

One thing that bothers me was that she is faster than me. Nobody beats _the_ Fang Reynold. How can she be so fast? I have super powers and Max doesn't, but she beat me by like 3 minutes! I sighed and shook my head. I can camouflage and disappear, but I can't beat a human girl at running? I don't consider myself human because I have those powers. Maybe I'm a super man!

"Come in Fang," Iggy ushered me in to his room.

Iggy's room has white walls, a queen size bed, a desk with nothing on it, and a bean bag in the corner. The room is plain because Iggy is blind.

"So what do you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Iggy looked thoughtful for a second and mischievously grinned, "Let's play the future game."

"What?"

"The future game! I'll try to predict your future, and you say either good or bad. Ok?"

I nodded my head; let's give it a try.

**~IGGY POV~ **

I had to stop myself from laughing when I offered to play the future game with Fang. Of course he doesn't know I can actually read the future. I just told him that I'll basically make up his future, but he doesn't know that I'll be right. I'm always right when it comes to my special power ability.

"Let's get started."

We sat on my bed. I furrowed my brows and concentrated on Fang. Just Fang and nothing else, soon every other thought, emotion, and events disappeared. Fang's future popped in to my mind. I decided to skip ahead two weeks in to Fang's life. What's cool is that it's kind of like watching a movie. I can sense any desire, lust, and happiness Fang is experiencing. Fang's life fast forwarded ahead two weeks, and I relaxed and watched.

**Fang walked through the halls of his school. He spotted Max waving at him, and he smiled. He couldn't help it; he was too much in love with her. Every waking hour he spent thinking about Max. Although Fang couldn't be sure, he thought that Max likes him too. **

**He walked up to Max and casually started chatting about sports, school, and other boring stuff. What he really wanted to talk about was something much deeper, much more serious. He wanted to ask Max out. Yes, Fang wanted Max to be his girlfriend. **

**The bell rang, and Fang sighed. He could never summon up the guts to ask her out. He had Nudge and Ella in his next class. **

"**Fang is feeling love today!" sang Ella, as she could read people's feelings. **(A/N, Iggy doesn't know that Ella, Nudge, or Fang has super powers like him. I just put Ella's super power to remind you guys.)

**Fang glared at her and kicked her under the desk.**

"**ZOMG, you're in love with Max right? Well today is your lucky day! Tonight Ella and I are going to hook you and Max up! We're doing a blind date! Max won't know until she takes off her bandana that's covering her eyes. So here's the plan. You're taking her out to dinner, but Max won't know. You kiss her or something and then ya'll will be the cutest couple on earth!"**

**Fang smiled one of his rare smiles and replied,**

"**I agree. Let's do this."**

I looked at Fang sitting on my bed. I was shocked! Fang likes Max? He better take good care of Max, because she's my sister and I love her very much.

I sighed, "Ok Fang here's your future. You like Max and ya'll will go on a blind date organized by Ella and Nudge. Then you and Max will become a couple."

Fang's eyes widened. He looked confused, stunned, and…happy? Yes, Fang looked happy. So he really does like Max. Hmm…reading people's futures is more useful than I thought!

"So is it a good or bad future?"

Fang pondered for a second then whispered,

"It's a good future."

LIKEY THIS CHAPPIE? I do! :D

**HELP ME THINK OF A BETTER TITLE FOR THIS STORY! REVIEW**

REVIEWWW!

Thanks I love you guys! :D

And by the way, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! I'll try to be faster next time!

Review,

FaxlastsForever


	5. Bus Ride to School

IAmTheThirteenthOlympian- IKR! I can never think of good titles either XD

IggyandMe-  AHHH! I'm sorry, I totally forgot! Forgive me? :3

ARMADILLO76-  LOL! Only he doesn't know Max is superhuman too! :P

Fax is forever- Thank you! I like your story too!

PeaceLoveMusic779- Yup, I guess I'll keep the title. You're too nice! :D

NixieElementa- Thanks so much!

Stunningfire- yes, 43 cats! AHHH I know, I forgot! X( Your wish is my command :P

**~MAX POV~**

BRING! I groaned and hit my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. It's the first day of school! Yay. Note the freaking sarcasm. I checked the clock, and OH CRAP! I only have 14 minutes to get to the bus stop! I frantically started brushing my teeth. Thinking about being a junior in high school just makes me nauseous. But it's actually not going to be too bad, because I already have friends like Ella, Nudge, and Fang. I sighed just thinking about Fang. Fang, Fang, and Fang's eyes! They're so beautiful and mysterious.

"AGH!" I shouted.

Forget what I said about Fang's eyes.

Wanting to look decent on the first day of school, I slipped on a striped tank top and short jeans with fake rips at the end. I put on some black vans, yanked a hairbrush through a couple times, and I was ready to go. I'm not the girl who spends hours in front of the mirror to get ready. Frankly, I don't really care what people think about me. They either like me or don't like me.

I grabbed a Hot Pocket and ran out the door with my backpack slinged over my shoulder. I dashed to the bus stop, and as always, Iggy was already there.

"Why the heck didn't you wake me up?" I fumed and put my hands on my hips.

Iggy smirked, "Oh I tried waking you up, but you just kicked me away. There was nothing I could do about that."

I could literally feel smoke coming out of my ears. Iggy never even tried to wake me up! He just went on ahead and didn't give a care about his sister.

"Great brother you are."

Iggy patted my back, "That's the spirit."

I grumbled a bad word that I will not, and shall not repeat.

Ella and Iggy resumed chatting with each other in a very flirty manner. Ella was batting her eyelashes and giggling at everything Iggy had to say. I wanted to puke, it was so gross.

Nudge was whispering something secretive to Fang. Being the nosy person I am, I sauntered up to them and asked,

"So what's the seek wit?"

Nudge giggled and looked at Fang, then me, then back at Fang.

"Oh it's nothing Max!"

Whenever Nudge says it is nothing, you know it's something.

Nudge giggled some more and skipped away.

I glared and turned to Fang.

"What was that all about?"

Fang just gave me his half smile, but his eyes twinkled happily.

"I just asked Nudge about something that happened yesterday, and she agreed. Really Max, it's nothing important. Besides, you'll find out sooner or later."

I stomped my feet like a little girl, "But I want to know now!"

Fang opened his mouth, but the bus came. I glared and yelled at him that our conversation wasn't over.

Iggy sat next to Ella, Nudge and Fang had to continue talking about their secret, so I had no one to sit next to. I walked up the aisle all the way to the back. I spotted a girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes sitting by herself.

"Is someone going to sit here?"

She smiled, "Nope."

She scooted over a bit so I could sit. I thanked her and grinned at her,

"My name is Max. I'm a junior this year."

"My name is Angel. I'm a freshman. In the seat in front of us is my brother. He's a sophomore. His name is Gazzy."

**~NUDGE POV~**

I don't know where Fang found out about Ella's and I's genius plan, but he did. Yesterday when Max fell asleep, Ella and I came up with this plan to set up Max and Fang. We call it the Fax Plan, because Fang and Max would be so adorable together! They just had to start dating.

"Where did you find out about it?" I asked Fang.

Fang pondered for a second then answered, "Yesterday Iggy and I played this future game, and Iggy predicted that you and Ella would set me and Max up on a blind date."

I gaped at Fang. That's exactly Ella and I's plan! And Iggy can just predict that? That can't be possible unless he's a fortune teller or a future reader.

"Fang…that's correct! How does Iggy know?" I was close to screaming now.

Fang held his hands up in surrender, "I don't know Nudge! Calm down, everyone on the bus is looking at us."

I took a few quick breaths, "Ella probably told Iggy, right? There's no other way he could have known. ZOMG! Look at Ella sitting with Iggy. They're so cute together! Does Ella tell Iggy everything? What if I tell her a secret, then she tells Iggy? Humph, then I will get so mad at her! But Ella would never do that, right?"

I looked at Fang, but his eyes were closed and his head resting against the bus's window. I rolled my eyes and kept going with my rant,

"Since you already know about the blind date, we're going to speed things up and make it this Saturday! Oh my gosh, Ella and I have so much planning to do! You'll have to help too, ok? So should ya'll eat at a restaurant or watch a movie? ZOMG! Since our dad owns a fancy restaurant, you two can eat there! This is gonna be great! This afternoon we have to ask Dad to reserve a private room for ya'll. Aren't you excited? I'm excited because I can give Max a makeover! She'll look so pretty after Ella and I put makeup on her! I mean Max is already so gorgeous, but imagine her even prettier!"

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. This is so exciting! I looked at Fang; he looked very cheerful. I giggled, Fang was very much in love.

**~ELLA POV~**

I broke into a fit of laughter,

"Oh Iggy you're so funny!"

I clutched my stomach and tried to stop laughing, but epically failed. Iggy's faces were the funniest! Iggy looked pleased with himself and twisted his handsome face into another hilarious face. I giggled and playfully slapped Iggy's arm. Iggy stopped and grabbed my hand,

"Ella, I wish I could see you. I imagine you to be very beautiful; if only I could see."

Iggy sounded so sad, I just had to cheer him up.

"Maybe its good you can't see, because then I don't have to dress up to impress you. I can be myself when I'm around you."

I loved the way Iggy's hand perfectly could hold my hand. It's like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together! I sighed, if Iggy could see would he still like me? I mean Iggy made it really obvious that he likes me, and I like him too. So does that mean we're a couple now? I've only known him for a day, but it feels like I've known him my whole life. He knows exactly how to make me laugh and I bet he could make me cry too. I can be myself around Iggy, and he still likes me! I can't ask for a better friend, or hopefully, boyfriend.

**~3****rd**** PERSON POV~**

When Max got off the bus, she was grinning from ear to ear. Angel and Gazzy were the coolest people ever, she thought. She's glad that she already made 2 more friends. Gazzy told her that she had to report to the office to get her schedule since she was new.

Fang walked down the hall secretly smiling to himself. He couldn't wait until Saturday! He has so much to do! Buy a suit, convince his dad to let him use a room, and the hardest, break Max out of her 'no boyfriend' shell. Fang shook his head; he didn't have a clue on how to do that. He sighed and opened his locker, only to get interrupted by Lissa.

"Hey Fang! I missed you so much over the summer. You didn't call me! You said you would, and I even gave you my number!"

Fang ignored Lissa and got his notebooks and binder out of his backpack. Fang thought that she was actually really annoying and clingy. Lissa pouted and touched his arm.

"Don't ignore me," Lissa whined, "We have the same homeroom! Come on, let's go Fang!"

Fang shook his arm away from Lissa.

Max came walking down the same hall and spotted Fang,

"Yo Fang, do you know where room 987 is? That's my homeroom and I have no clue where it is."

Fang smiled, "Follow me my fair maiden."

He thought that was a very catchy phrase to say to a girl that you like. Max rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Don't ever do that again Fang."

Fang smirked and noticed that he and Max had the same homeroom.

"Same," he pointed to their schedule sheet.

She smiled at him; Fang is so cute, she thought. Fang's heart jumped when he saw Max's smile. It was so breath-taking.

Fang ushered Max to follow him to room 987. What he forgot was Lissa, who was standing far behind them. She was steaming mad and jealous; how could Fang like such a loser like that new girl, but not a girl like her? Lissa narrowed her eyes and thought, I'm going to make sure that new girl has no chance at this school. Lissa is going to crush her, and make her move back to the place she came from.

**SORRY FOR ALL THE POV CHANGES! DO you LIKE IT THOUGH? :D PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWWW**

REVIEW  **REVIEW** REVIEW **REVIEW** REVIEW

Oh and I'm not changing the title XD Sorry for any inconvenience.

I love ya'll, but will love ya'll more for REVIEWING!

~FaxlastsForever


	6. Memories of the Past

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Ya'll make me very happy! **

**I'm really disappointed that I only got 4 reviews on that chapter though. But I just HAD to write the next chapter.**

**So…here it is. :/**

~MAX POV~

Warning:This chapter is really intense and some confusing parts…

My homeroom is FRICKIN AMAAAAAZING. I have Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. We were joking around the whole time and throwing spit balls at each other. The only bad thing was this red hair girl name Lissa. She is so annoying, and she kept giving me glares. Oh, did I mention she loves Fang? Ya, it's disgusting. She calls him Fangey poo. Gross, no?

Now it's time to go English. It's definitely my favorite class. I hate math, science, and history. I pretty much hate all my academic classes except for English. I whistled 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil War. (I'm listening to that on my Ipod RIGHT NOW! LOL :D) I didn't realize where I was walking, because suddenly I bumped into somebody and fell on the ground.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my head.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" a male voice asked me.

I grimaced and nodded. He stuck out his hand to help me up. When I got up, he already had all of my books.

"Thanks," I said as I took my books back.

I gasped as I looked up at the boy's face.

He has brown hair and green eyes. BROWN HAIR AND GREEN HAIR!

"Hey my name is Sam." He chuckled while he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

(Intense and confusing- ish part…don't worry, it's all part of the plot.)

Sam with brown hair and green hair… Suddenly my knees collapsed by itself. I sinked to the ground as the word _Monster_ rang through my head.

_You're evil Max._

I grabbed my hair in desperation, I'm not evil.

_*Evil laugh* That's what you think Max._

A tear trickled down my cheek.

My dad forced me to; I couldn't do anything about it.

_Is that what you think? Let's re visit your past…shall we?_

"NOOO!" I screamed, "STOP!"

I sobbed uncontrollably.

I grabbed Sam's arm, "I'm sorry, ok?"

Sam seemed confused, "No it's my fault you fell. You don't have to cry…I'm sorry."

I screamed in pain as all my memories I've been trying to forget fill my mind.

***Flashback to summer of freshmen year***

The boy with brown hair and green eyes held up his hands in surrender. His green eyes pleaded me to give him mercy.

"Please don't. I still have my little brother, Sammy, to take care of."

I snarled and guffawed, "Get on your knees."

He got on his knees, "I'm begging you. Let me go and you'll never have to see me ever again."

I glared at him, "Yup you're correct. I'll never EVER have to see you EVER again."

I cackled evilly as the boy with brown hair and green eyes begged, "Why? You know this is wrong. Why are you going to do this?"

Anger flared up in me, so I punched him in the face.

"Shut up," I spatted, "Dad is waiting for me, and my brother is supposed to blow up your house. This is my task, and I have to successfully finish it."

"Goodbye," I said as I pulled the trigger.

***End of flashback***

I didn't know what happened during my flashback, but when I woke up, I was sobbing into Fang's shirt and grabbing on to Sam's arm.

~FANG'S POV~

So everything is hunky dory until I found Max weeping on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Sam was standing next to her looking really scared and confused. I quickly made my way over to them.

I kneeled down to Max and picked her up.

"What happened?" I asked Sam.

Sam's eyes widened, "I didn't do anything Fang! I swear. First, I accidently bumped into her. The second thing I know, she's on the floor wailing. She keeps apologizing to me about my older brother. I don't even have an older brother! Oh great, now she's grabbing my arm like a maniac. She keeps calling me Sammy. My name isn't even Sammy! It's Sam."

I nodded and started walking towards the nurse's office. Iggy came running down the hall.

"What happened to Max?" He yelled full of genuine concern.

I shrugged and walked faster. Iggy shook Max really hard,

"Wake up Max! Please wake up! Do you know what happened?"

"When she saw Sam she completely broke down. Max started crying about his older brother, only Sam doesn't have an older brother."

Iggy's face registered with recognition.

"Oh no…" Iggy furiously wiped the incoming tears out of his eyes.

My eyebrows wrinkled, Iggy knows what is going on.

"What?"

"It's nothing, ok? Stop pestering me about it." Iggy screamed in my face.

I didn't say anymore, and continued carrying Max to the nurse.

Suddenly out of the blue, Iggy asked me,

"Does Sam have brown hair and green eyes?"

I nodded, "How do you know?"

Iggy's face turned white,

"Oh no…" He whispered as he dashed away.

~ Sad sad sad ~

Nurse Robertson checked Max's pulse and did other nurse things.

"Is she ok?" I blurted.

Nurse Robertson crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes she seems fine. Max is in perfect health, so it must be a mental issue."

I thanked her and carried Max, bridal style, out of the nurse's room.

Sorry for a short chapter. If you have any questions on this chapter just ask me! :D

**8 reviews until next chapter. **

Thank you,

FaxlastsForever


	7. Revealing Half of Max's Past

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Even though I didn't get 8, I decided ya'll deserve this chapter. R&R!

**~FANG'S POV~**

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Max looked away from my eyes and started walking faster. Not going to take a no for an answer, I quickly followed her. I blocked her path and gripped Max's shoulders.

"Tell me what is going on. Iggy seems to know what happened to you. Just explain why you had this mental breakdown in the middle of the hallway."

Max shuddered and whispered, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"I want to know."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This is so bad that Max won't even tell me! But I'm going to find out, whether Max wants me to know or not.

**~MAX'S POV~**

I shuddered just thinking about my past. If I tell anybody, they'll run away from me screaming. I just wanted to live a normal life in Austin! Why couldn't Fang let me do that? I felt my lungs get constricted, and bubbles boiled up inside me.

_Hit him_

My hands curled into fists.

_Is Fang annoying you about your past?_

Yes.

_Then hit him._

Hit him, I thought.

Fang turned around and half smiled at me with sympathy.

"Are you ok Max? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I deserve to know."

I can't hit him! He's my friend!

_Will he stay your friend when he knows who you really are?_

I squeezed my eyes shut, don't hit him!

_Hit him._

Shut up! I screamed in my head. You ruined my life!

_If Fang leaves you after you hit him, then don't tell him about your past. If he doesn't leave you, you can tell him. Isn't that logical? Hit him._

I clamped my hands together, resisting the urge to hit Fang.

"Are you ok Max?" Fang asked worriedly.

I forced a smile and curtly nodded.

_Hit him, hit him, hit him, hit him, hit him. _

No, no, no, no, and no.

_HIT HIM!  
_

My fists flew in the air towards Fang's face. Fang's eyes widened in shock and he gasped.

I can't hit him! I can't hit him. What am I doing?

I tried to slow down the impact and I turned my fist a bit, so it was facing his shoulder.

My fist came in contact with his shoulder. I watched in horror as Fang stumbled back.

I released my clenched hands and screamed.

It's all your fault! I shouted in my head.

Since I was born with the powers, I automatically become stronger too. And since I'm such a freak, I hurt a mere human being!

I dashed over to Fang and kneeled over him.

"F-Fang? I'm sorry."

Fang opened his eyes and smirked,

"I'm fine. But you punched me."

A tear escaped my eye.

"I know. I'll do anything you want me to do."

"Anything?"

I nodded.

"Explain everything to me. After you explain everything, kiss me."

I choked on my own breathing, and blushed. Kissing Fang? Just thinking about that made me turn a deep scarlet red. Fang reached up and touched my cheek.

"You're cute when you blush. Now explain."

My mind whirled, I couldn't possibly tell Fang the truth! But I suppose I could tell him something that won't make him run away from me.

"Since I was a little girl, I always had anger problems. I got angry over every little thing, and I would take out my anger on whoever was around me at the time."

Fang nodded and said,

"So that's why you punched me."

I sighed, "But I got better at it! If I was still as bad as I use to be, I would have hit your face, not your shoulder. Anyways, my mom took me to a therapist. I hated him, and I ended up kicking his balls."

Fang chuckled.

"My dad got really mad at my mom for taking me there, because he said that I needed to know self defense, and that it was ok to get mad. They had a really big fight and they divorced, so now Iggy and I live with my mom. Uhh…and I had a breakdown because…"

I was stumped. I will not tell Fang about the Salvatore family.

"I had a nervous breakdown because when I bumped into Sam, he reminded me of my old boyfriend named Dylan. Dylan was a perfect boyfriend, until…"

I sniffled and tried to wipe away the incoming tears.

"Until I found him cheating on me with a girl."

Fang sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I started bawling for the second time in one day, which must be a record. I cried into his black shirt, soaking it.

"S-s-sorry…" I cried as I tried to get up.

Fang pulled me back down, and I started crying in to his chest again.

***Flashback***

It was the end of a school day. I was going to go home to get ready for me and Dylan's one year anniversary date. I squealed in excitement, I couldn't wait. Dylan was amazing and the guy that I dreamed about since Freshman year. I whistled and skipped along the hall when suddenly I halted.  
Behind the lockers, Dylan was kissing Maria.  
I screamed and ran to Dylan.  
"What are you doing?"  
I was hoping that this was all a dare, and Dylan would apologize and start kissing me, but no.  
Instead, Dylan just kissed Maria again. He looked at me and said,  
"I_ never loved you Max. How can you be so naive? I only wanted your body. It's so perfect. I also dated you to raise my popularity. Did you really think I ever loved you? Haha, let this be a lesson."_

I slapped him and ran off crying.

***End of Flashback*  
**

Fang's finger wiped away my last tear. I smiled shakily and stood up. Fang is such an amazing friend, which is why I can't tell him more about my past, otherwise I would lose Fang.

"So you explained everything?"

I stared at the ground and nodded.

"Ok, now you have to kiss me."

**Please review**. Oh, and to clarify things

Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella- JUNIOR

Nudge, Gazzy-SOPHOMORE

Angel-FRESHMAN

REVIEW


End file.
